


Death Note/Naruto Chatroom

by franziska_von_karma_enthusiast



Series: embarassingly bad fic [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Naruto
Genre: A Healthy Dose of Cringe, Gen, Group chat, Homophobic Slurs, Unfinished, Vaguely Homophobic, Very OOC, abandoned, bad, badfic, but its ok bc i like girls now, chatroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franziska_von_karma_enthusiast/pseuds/franziska_von_karma_enthusiast
Summary: a chat between death note and naruto characters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think I posted the first chapter of this on ff.net back in the day? hahhhhhh,,,,,,,
> 
> Death Note Charas:  
> \- SuperMattio64: Matt  
> \- No1: Mello  
> \- GodLOL: Light  
> \- SweetThaaanng: L  
> \- Plaaaaay<3: Near  
> \- CleanFreak11111: Beyond Birthday
> 
> Naruto Charas:  
> \- Believer: Naruto  
> \- EmoKidUchiha: Sasuke  
> \- MagicEyes: Itachi  
> \- ImNota(Ino)Pig: Ino  
> \- IannoySempaii: Tobi  
> \- Artisabang: Deidara  
> \- Puppeteer: Sasori

**SuperMattio64** logged on.

**EmoKidUchiha** logged on.

**ImNota(Ino)Pig** logged on.

**SuperMattio64:** LOLS UR EMO!

**EmoKidUchiha:** ...

**ImNota(Ino)Pig:** DON'T YOU TALK TO SASUKE LIKE THAT! Wait... OMG! Sasuke! R U Coming back to the leaf? Y U NO COME BACK NOW! Y U NO TALK TO ME! Y U NO BRING ME WITH U? Y U LEAVE! Y U NO REJECT SAKURA?

**EmoKidUchiha:** 1) No, I'm not coming back. 2) Read 1. 3) You suck, Ino. 4) Read 3.5) To kill my brother and get stronger. 6) She's (was) my friend. Leave me alone, weaking.

**SuperMattio64:** Wow. R U Gay? Coz U R rejecting a babe that's insane 4U

**EmoKidUchiha:** ...Ididn'tkissNarutoMultipletimesonpurposeIswearhonestlyI'mstraightwhatareyousuggesting?ThatIwanttopracticallyeatanotherman'sface?HAHAHA!

**SuperMattio64:** I only asked if you were gay. I asked my best friend that question(He just shouted at me and blushed...) He reacted weirdly too.

**ImNota(Ino)Pig:** WAAAH! SASUKE, Y U LOVE NARUTO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

**ImNota(Ino)Pig** logged off.

**No1** logged on.

**SuperMattio64:** "Groooaaan! It's Neeeeeaaaar....:(

**No1:** I am now going to bruttally destroy your Wii, Matty.

**SuperMattio64:** NOO! SORRY! GOMENASAI! PLEASE MELS DON'T KILL MY PRECIOUS!!!

**No1:** Mistake me for Near again and you Xbox goes. As well as your 3DS.

**SuperMattio64:** HAI SIR!

**EmoKidUchiha:** ...What the heck is going on here?

**No1:** Why the heck are you an emo kid? Do you stop your breathing and slit your throat? Screw Xbox, you play old school Nintendo? Do your dudes look like chicks, your chicks look like dykes? Are you one step below transvestite? Is your mood apathetic? Is your life spiraling downwards? Do you stay still at a concert/show?

**SuperMattio64:** YOU MUST BE EMO! 8D

**EmoKidUchiha:** Offensive song. For your info, my brother killed the majority of my family when I was like, seven. Three survivors.

**IannoySempaii** logged on.

**Artisabang** logged on.

**IannoySempaii:** I'm one of them  <3! You just don't know I'm Madara yet! Right Sempaii?

**ArtisaBang:** You dragged me from perfecting my art to talk to an UCHIHA, HMMM? GO TO HELL TOBI! UN!

**Iannoysempaii** was blasted by a clay bomb and needed to fix his shattered pride.

**EmoKidUchiha:** Didn't you blow yourself up?

**ArtisaBang:** I was ressurected, yeah.

**No1:** OMG! Can you ressurect L?! Plllleeeaaasee?

**SuperMattio64:** D: < Mels, Y U so obbsessed with L? Y U NO OBBSESS ABOUT ME?!

**No1:** 1) he was my idol. 2) O.O 3) Y U SO ANGRY AT ME MATTEH ???? :,(

**SuperMattio64:** Because the only two things/People you ever think about are L and Near! Y U NO THINK ABOUT ME!

**No1:** I DO! 24/7! COZ I  <3 U!

**No1** ran away, bawling hysterically.

**GodLOL** logged on.

**GodLOL:** YOU! PERSON! TELL ME WHERE I CAN FIND MELLO's REAL FACE!

**SuperMattio64:** Check any chocolate shop in L.A. Or a chocolate factory. Willy Wonka always helps him when he's upset.

**GodLOL:** Thnx!  <3 Now I can go kill him.

**SweetThaaaang** logged on.

**SweetThaaaang:** LIGHT! U WERE SOOO KIRA! I SLEPT WITH YOU AND YOU STILL LIED! GO FIRETRUCK (smosh) YOURSELF!

**GodLOL:** ...I though Rem killed you...

**SweetThaaaang:** I'm alive SO SUCK IT UP.

**Plaaaaay <3** logged on.

**No1** logged on.

**Plaaaaay <3:** 1) OMG! L! I <3 U SOOO MUCH! 2) Hello, Mello. I don't believe you have yet surpassed me, so you are NOT and will NEVER be No.1. Goodday.

**Plaaaaay <3** logged on.

**No1:** DAMN NEAR!

**SuperMattio64:** Mellloooo~ <3! I <3 U 2!

**No1:** o////o O////O *faints*

**No1** fainted! Chose your next Notemon!

**Puppeteer**! I Choose You!

**ArtisaBang:** Saso~ un!

**Puppeteer** cannot be bothered with Deidara because Art is NOT a bang, it's eterranal beauty!

**ArtisaBang:** LIAR! Meh! Un! Hmmm! Yeah! Even Tobi is a better partner than him!

**CleanFreak11111:** Heh heh. Did anyone notice me AND MY EYES!

**No1:** Matt, I think tonight is the night Rodger went crazy.

**SuperMattio64:** What type of Crazy? Crazy as in when we walked in on him doing yoga? Or as in when me and him walked in on you doing pornographic dances to... certain songs... (I got a SWEET view)

**CleanFreak11111:** Fools! 'Tis I, Beyond Birthday!

**GodLOL** logged off in fear.

**SweetThaaanng** went to comfort Kira.

**EmoKidUchiha:** Lol. Weird Name.

**No1:** *GASP* An Emo lolled!

**MagicEyes** ranin grinning.

**MagicEyes:** Sasuke~ <3! You finally smiled. Kisame! Look! Mah littew bro lolled!

**EmoKidUchiha:** ITACHI GO DIE IN A PIT!

**ArtisaBang:** Kid, I'm starting to like you, yeah.

**MagicEyes** went in the emo corner.

**Cleanfreak11111:** Has he killed people???

**EmokidUchiha:** Hai......

**Cleanfreak11111** went to go make a new friend.

**Believer** logged on desperately.

**Believer:** Sasuke! Where are you? Will you come back? If not, I'll drag you back! Or make Sakura do it! BELIEVE IT!!!

**EmoKidUchiha** logged off just incase Naruto reads the sixth post...

**SuperMattio64:** WAIT. It didn't say when Mello logged back in.

**No1:** Matty, you were playing on Pokemon at the time and used a revive...

**SuperMattio64:** SWEET MOTHER OF ZELDA THAT WAS CLOSE! I swear on Mario's love for Peach that that zombie nearly- WOWZA! HER CLOTHES ARE TIGHTER THAN SAMUS'S!

**No1:** Matty~! If you listen, I'll lapance and strip for you~! If your watching porn again, I'll (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) you~!

**SuperMattio64** just died of a spontaneous nosebleed.

**No1** goes to his funeral.

**Believer:** O.o ... Is anybody else freaked out? B-believe...It?

**ArtisaBang:** Hellz yeah. Un.

**Believer:** YOU KILLED GAARA YOU JERK! BELIEVE IT!

**ArtisaBang:** FYI, Leader-Sama TOLD me too. Blame him. Un.

**Believer:** ...Will you stop sayin un?

**ArtisaBang:** Will you stop believing it, hmmm?

**Believer:** Touche. Belie-

**ArtisaBang:** FOR ART'S SAKE! I BELIEVE IT ALREADY!!!

**EmoKidUchiha** logged on.

**Believer:** SASUKEE!

**EmoKidUchiha** logged off.

**IannoySempaii** changed his name to  **EternalEyes**

**EternalEyes** logged on.

**ArtisaBang:** Tobi. Get. Out. Of. My. FACE! UN!

**EternalEyes:** (Evil voice) I'm in Madara mode now  >:D

**ArtisaBang:** ...As in Madara Uchiha?

**EternalEyes:** Yup.

**ArtisaBang** logged off in a huff.

**SuperMattio64** came back from hospital.

**SuperMattio64:** Helllooo Peeooopllles! Mah evil BFFWB didn't stay true to his word :*(. He said that if he did do that stuff I'd get anoter nosebleed. X3

**Believer:** ITS THE MOLESTERS AGAIN! RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!

**Believer** screamed and retreated.


	2. why was i like this at age 11 who hurt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reminder:  
> SuperMattio64 - Matt  
> No.1 - Mello  
> GodLOL - Light  
> SweetThaaaaang - L  
> CleanFreak11111 - Beyond Birthday  
> REALNo.1- Near  
> Lightkuuun:3 - Misa
> 
> EmoKidUchiha - Sasuke  
> I'mNota(Ino)Pig - Ino  
> IannoySempaii - Tobi (not madara mode)  
> EternallyEvil - Tobi (madara mode)  
> ArtisaBANG - Deidara  
> Puppeteer - Sasori  
> MagicEyes - Itachi  
> Believer - Naruto  
> CherryBlossom - Sakura  
> SmartehPants - Shikamaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already physically cringed at least five times and i haven't even typed up the actual stuff im,,, h

Lightkuuun **:3** logged on

 **GodLOL** logged on

 **SweetThaaaaang** logged on

 **Puppeteer** logged on

 **EmoKidUchiha** logged on

 **CherryBlossom** logged on

 **SmartehPants** logged on

 

 **SweetThaaaaang:** OMG! Y R There two Light-kuns?! O.o

 **GodLOL:** Well, I'm definitely the real Light Yagami... So The other is like a second one.... Like the Second Kir- Oh Crap. I know who this. M-M-M-M-Misa... OoO

 **Lightkuuun:** Awww! My Sweet Light-kun knew it was me! X3 I WUV U SOOOOO MUCH! IF U R GOD AM I GODESS SWEETIE?! *_*

 **SweetThaaaaang:** WHO SAID SWEETIE! GIVE ME CANDEH! MEH NEED SUGAR BECAUSE THAT DAMNED LIGH-no, KIRA STOLE MY CAKE(s)!

 **GodLOL:** Sigh... Are there any smart people here?

 **SmartehPants:** My IQ exceeds 200. I didn't choose that username for nothin'.

 **CherryBlossom:** Shikamaru, stop bragging. I'm fairly smart.

 **EmoKidUchiha:** I killed Orochimaru; I'm a freakin' genius!

 **CherryBlossom:** SASUKE? Y-you actually killed him? Does that mean Itachi's dead? DOES THAT MEAN YOUR COMING BACK?!

 **GodLOL:** OMK, Shut up already! I was going to say that intellegent conversation has became impossible!

 **SmartehPants:** I would ask why, but I can't be bothered.

 **GodLOL:** Well, yet another fangirl/boy are getting high off the emo, Ryuzaki-san is in sugar withdrawl, and my "girlfriend" has a... diminutive brain.

 **Lightkuuun:3:** What does intellegent mean? And diminitivivirive? Does it mean super duper big? Awww! Light-kun is sooo nice!

 **SmartehPants:** Diminutive means smaller than Edward Elric.

 **Lightkuuun:3:** I bet he's the taaaalllesst guy in the big big world! :3

 **EmoKidUchiha:** Lol. He wishes.

 **Puppeteer:** Should I tell Ita-sama thatyou Lol-ed for the second time since your revenge?

 **EmoKidUchiha:** dont let that creep even come near me!

 **Puppeteer:** Only if you use genjustu on Dei-kun so he will say that true art is eternal beauty ;)

 **CherryBlossom:** Aren't you that freaky argumentative puppet... art guy that Chiyo killed?

 **Puppeteer:** I'M NOT ARGUMENTATIVE!

 **GodLOL:** Just prooving her point ;P

 **Lightkuuun:3:** Puppet guy? Can you tell me who Edward Elric is?

 **Puppeteer:** ...No.

 **CherryBlossom:** He is  **THE** FullMetal Alchemist. He's famous for being very very very small. So your boyfriend called your brain smaller than that. This Light bulb guy said your dumb.

 **Lightkuuun:3:** WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-

Lightkuuun **:3** 's laptop was drowned in her tears.

 **GodLOL:** Thank Kira she's gone.

 **Puppeteer:** Fantastic.

 **CherryBlossom:** CHAAA~!XD

 **EmoKidUchiha:** ...Nice.

 **SmartehPants:** Sweet.

 

\------------------------------AN: I know its bad crack to stick an authors note in the middle of a fic but i just want all of you to know that i just put my head in my hands and made a weird gargling noise and debated the worth of typing this crap up. Why Are We Here. Just To Suffer?

 

 **SweetThaaaaang:** YOU EVIL PEOPLE ARE ALL KIRA!!! FREAKY PUPPET PERSON SAID TANGFASTICS AND TEH SMART UNDERWEAR SAID SWEETS! YOU'RE ALL TEASING ME! And... And... It's all Light's fault for taking my sugar. YOU DAMN KIRA'S!!!!!!!!

 **GodLOL:** ...You can have it all back L.

 **SweetThaaaang:** YAY! *Glomp*

 **SweetThaaaaang** went to go sit weirdly, arrest criminals and eat sweets :3. Ya kno. Bein' normal in his dictionary.

 **No1** changed their name to **chocolategangster**

 **ChocolateGangster** logged on

 **ChocolateGangster:** THE MELLOSTER IS BACK!!!

 **GodLOL:** Can we meet up to see your pretteh face?

 **Puppeteer:** If he's pretty, he can join my collection!

 **GodLOL:** Can I kill him first: I only need to know his face coz I know his real name>:D ROR

 **ChocolateGangster:** ...You must be Japanese... And you want to kill me... YEAH! I CAUGHT KIRA FIRST! WHO'S NO1 NOW NEAR!!! Hnn... Hnnnn... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Insert just as planned smirk here* Hee Hee~!

 **SmartehPants** believes Kira laughs are a drag.

 **Puppeteer:** Can you describe yourself? (appearance, personality, achievements, etc.)

 **ChocolateGangster:** I have fairly long blonde hair, Blue eyesm a scar I got by blowing up the mafia, a leather fetis, a chocolate addiction and a great bod. I'm nineteen-going-on-twenty.

 **Puppeteer** left to fetch some ore in his stead.

 **EmoKidUchiha** guessed who it was and ran.

 **CherryBlossom** stalk/ed/s EmoKidUchiha.

 **GodLOL:** EEEP! I wonder who's coming... I hope he's cute ^_^~

 **ChocolateGangster:** O.o

 **Lightkuuun:3** logged on.

 **GodLOL:** Awww. I got a hacker :*(

 **Lightkuuun:3:** Misa. Off. Now. Or die.

 **ChocolateGangster:** OOOhhh... This is that idiot That I threatened Matty to stalk... The 'boring but cute one that looks just like me minus evilness, masculinity and intellegence.' His words. Not mine.

 **Puppeteer** returned! YAAAY!!!

 **ArtisaBANG** changed their name to  **BoomBoom**

 **BoomBoom** was dragged in by a cat, (LOL J/K it was a puppet.)

 **BoomBoom:** Daannnaaa... Why can't we just keep making 'true art'?

 **Puppeteer:** o////o no one want's to know about that Dei-chan.

 **ChocolatEGangster:** lol, gay puppet.

 **Puppeteer:** SO! I BET YOU'VE NEVER EVEN KISSED YOUR MA! NEVER MIND A GIRLFRIEND!

 **ChocolatEGangster:** WELL I'M AN ORPHAN SO THERE!

 **BoomBoom:** MY GOOD LORD SHUT UP, UN! I BET THAT EVERYONE HERE LIKES BOTH!(crys because of what is just about to admit) I look too much like a girl for Sasori to be completely gay, yeah!

 **GodLOL:** EEEW! I hate girls! They're all just ugly evil evil evil evil evil people that try to steal my Light!

 

\------------------------------------------AN: OKAY IMSORRY FOR DOING IT AGAIN BUT misa im so sorry i cant believe an ugly bitch would do you dirty like that smh

 

 **ChocolateGangster:** ...Well that's at least three people here  are completely gay. Me, the puppet's boy toy, and Kira.

 **GodLOL:** I'M NOT GAY! EWWW! WAAAA-

 **GodLOL(Misa)** drowned Light's computer in her tears.

 **Lightkuuun:3** went to get a technician.

 **ChocolateGangster** logged off to eat chocolate for no apparent reason.

 **ChocolateGangster** returns!

 **Puppeteer:** The Chocolate freak was who I was talking about BTW. He's like an exact clone/rebirth of you.

 **BoomBoom:** Ignoring that. Why did you log off?

 **ChocolateGangster:** ...No apparent reason.

 **Puppeteer:** There's always a reason.

 **ChocolateGangster:** ...I was eating chocolate (?)

 **BoomBoom:** Why didn't you just eat it on the computer?

 **ChocolateGangster:** Erm... Welllllll... Coz errrr... Because... Matty.... Doesn't want it to got sticky (?).

 **Puppeteer:** ...Did you steal the computor or something? Cox this behaviour is strange...

 **ChocolateGangster:** *sigh...* So my disguise has been glared through... What a shame. I was hoping to pretend to be Mells for longer. Honestly- he takes HOURS In the shower.

 **ChocolateGangster** logged off.

 **SuperMattio64** logged on.

 **SuperMattio64:** Hiyo peopols! ^_^

 **BoomBoom:** What's with all the hackers today, hmmm? That joke got old when it was started, yeah!

 **SuperMattio64:** It's probably because the authoress hasn't got many ideas for this fanfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whyyyyyy did i make misa so sexist and homophobic aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa i promise ive changed now its been 7 years & im gay as shit lol
> 
> i think i still thought homophobia was an actual fear when i was 11and not just a predjudice. tumblr may have indoctrinated me for a few years there but i came out the other side better than ever <3
> 
> Ayway on the page after this i started listing usernames for not only death note and naruto, but also black butler and durararara. theres like 2 pages worth of chat stuff and i want to set this exercise book on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I physically cringed multiple times typing this up. Oh my god.
> 
> I think I must've added extra when i posted this to ff.net but I REAAAALLY don't want to go looking for my old ff account lol. I found the start of a second chapter that I have yet to read, so look forward to that when I'm not too tired to type;;


End file.
